


Between Heartbeats

by komikbookgeek



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komikbookgeek/pseuds/komikbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of vignettes exploring Jed and Morgan's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Heartbeats

Tiny silver scars marred her right foot, though a half-dollar would cover them all. Jedikiah ran his thumb over them, and Morgan curled her toes against his hand. She wasn't ticklish on her feet, he knew, it gave him reason to continue the movements, to see if he could get her to moan in pleasure.

"Where did those come?" Jed asked, as he traced the tip of his thumb over each tiny mark, touch light and lingering.

"Quarry. Hit my foot on a particularly jagged rock while swimming." She smiled, shifted against the bed to lean forward, and lightly tugged Jed’s tie forward, the knot long since pulled loose. Jed eased her foot back against the bed and leaned into her pull, lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"Your should be more careful with your feet Morgan." His voice had that tone it often took, fond and lecturing and bordering on scolding, she traced his cheek with her fingers, and he chased after them, lips warm and dry - chapped slightly, she realized - against her skin.

"What does that mean?" He was scolding because he cared, she knew that. But what prompted that comment, she didn’t know. Still there was a hint of a challenge to her voice, a push back against him. A playful vocal wrestling they often slipped into.

Jed reached down and ran his hand over her left foot, and Morgan moaned quietly, his hand was warm and her skin was starting to get chilled - the heater in here certainly wasn’t worth much. Jedikiah continued to rub her foot, looking quite pleased with himself. “This one has a scar from a…what did you say? Stick getting caught in your flipflop?”

She giggled, head back rolling back, and flopped onto the bed. “Are you studying me, Dr. Price?” As intensely as he was watching her, she felt like it.

He leaned over her, resting his weight on his elbows as her arms slid around his neck. “Yes, I am.” He dipped his head, kissed along her jaw, nuzzled at her neck, while Morgan stroked his hair and pulled him down closer. Yes, Jedikiah had been studying her. He knew her right breast was slightly heavier than her left, that she slipped her bra off left side first but took her right shoe off first, that when she was anxious she touched her left hand to her right shoulder and rubbed the skin there. He didn’t know - yet - how to soothe that. He knew that Morgan chewing on her lip almost always meant trouble for him, but didn’t always know how. “It’s only fair.”

Morgan chuckled, different from her normal playful giggle, arched her back and gently pushed his head to bring his mouth back to hers. “I never said I was playing fair.”

"I never said I was playing."


End file.
